


the stars can't compare to your light

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, tsukki is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Tsukishima wasn't sure about, but he wouldn't mind figuring it out with Tetsurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars can't compare to your light

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of kurotsuki week: stargazing  
> ha i'm only one day behind now B)

Tsukishima scowled as Yamaguchi dragged him to some astronomy thing. Sure, Yamaguchi was an astrophysics major and loved this type of stuff, but Tsukishima was studying business, and he had other things to do, goddamn it. Yeah, they were best friends, but Tsukishima had a paper due in two days. He really didn't have the time for this star shit, and even if he did, it didn't really interest him anyways. And it was the middle of January, for fuck's sake, who wanted to lay down outdoors for hours when it was freezing?

"You don't have to like stargazing to have a good time tonight," Yamaguchi insisted. "There's gonna be a ton of people there, it'll be fun!"

"Since when have I liked hanging out with large groups of people?" Tsukishima muttered into his scarf. Yamaguchi ignored him and kept a tight hold around Tsukishima's wrist to guide him to some random field in the fricking middle of nowhere.

There were some telescopes scattered around the area and people laying in the grass. The place wasn't packed, but it certainly wasn't deserted. Tsukishima recognized a few kids from around campus, along with his and Yamaguchi's friends (although Tsukishima would seldom admit that those boneheads were his friends). They met up with Hinata and Kageyama near a snack stand, Yamaguchi chatting happily with them and finally relinquishing his grip on Tsukishima while Tsukishima offered an occasional comment to the conversation.

"Hey, where are the others? They said they'd be here by now," Yamaguchi eventually asked.

"Others?" Tsukishima frowned.

"Some guys Yamaguchi, Yachi, and I met in math," Hinata explained. "They got lost-Yachi left to go find them. They're great, aaaaand, Akaashi's totally cute. He's all silent and mysterious too, just like you!" He finished with that dumb, broad grin of his and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Tsukishima scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ever since he told these three that he was gay, they were insistent on trying to hook him up with any moderately attractive guy (well, Hinata and Yamaguchi did, and Kageyama was begrudgingly swept along with them).

"So this is a set up?" he growled.

"You're not getting set up with Akaashi, he only has eyes for Bokuto," Yamaguchi answered earnestly.

"But I thought-" Hinata started with a confused expression. He shut up once Kageyama elbowed him in the stomach. Yamaguchi shot a glare at him, but perked up at the sight of a few approaching figures behind Hinata. One seemed to be chasing the other, both of them sprinting, while the other two strolled behind them as they spoke to each other.

"Oh, that's th-" Yamaguchi was cut off by one of the runners barreling into his shoulder. Tsukishima watched his friend stumble as the guy that ran into him was tackled to the ground by the one tailing him.

"Bokuto, you little shit," the black haired boy on top spat, straddling the white haired boy and grinding his fist into Bokuto's frankly weird hair.

"Get off me! Akaashi's right there!" Bokuto hissed in what was probably supposed to be a hushed voice, although Tsukishima could hear him quite clearly.

They started wrestling as the two other people arrived, and Tsukishima recognized the short blonde to be Yachi. The man next to her was objectively pretty cute, wavy strands of black hair peeking out of his beanie. He was pulling off the whole pea coat and skinny jeans look really well, too.

"I got them here!" Yachi exclaimed proudly. The boy introduced himself to be Akaashi, bowing respectfully to Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"Those two morons on the ground are Kuroo and Bokuto, sorry about them," Akaashi sighed, looking at the pair on the ground forlornly. Tsukishima decided that he liked Akaashi, regardless of whether or not he had a chance with him.

Bokuto perked up at Akaashi's voice. "Akaashi! Help me, please!" Akaashi let out an annoyed huff that contradicted his fond expression and extended his hand towards Bokuto's to pull him up.

"Bokuto's lucky," Tsukishima muttered to Yamaguchi, perplexed as to how such an idiot managed to get someone like Akaashi to fall for him. He was good-looking, sure, but he seemed much too rambunctious for Akaashi, especially when he was with that other kid-Kuroo, was it? _Opposites attract, or something,_ he supposed.

The Kuroo guy grinned mischievously. "Me too, Akaashi." Akaashi rolled his eyes but grabbed Kuroo's hand as well. Kuroo laughed as Bokuto glared daggers into him while trying to sculpt his hair back into its horns.

"Those two have got it bad," Kuroo remarked to the group, causing both Akaashi and Bokuto to turn scarlet. He patted the dirt and grass off of him and ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "Name's Kuroo, nice to meet you."

Tsukishima blanked out, unable to form a response. This kid was gorgeous, all tanned skin and broad shoulders that were visible beneath his unzipped jacket. Even his messy hair was charming, and he was tall too, nearly as much as himself. Tsukishima barely noticed Yamaguchi nudging him to reply. _Shit._

"Tsukishima," he managed to mumble, looking down at his feet. He vaguely heard Kageyama say his own name as well while his head was swarmed with mantras of _Oh my god, I'm so gay,_ and _Fuck fuck fuck, that was the lamest way to introduce myself ever, I'm never leaving my apartment again._

"Why were you two trying to kill Bokuto?" Hinata piped up curiously, his question directed towards Kuroo.

"That Neanderthal yanked me away from Shimizu-san while I was trying to get her number without even letting me say goodbye, just because his precious Akaashi told him that we had to go" Kuroo groused as he pointedly looked at Bokuto, whose blush intensified as he tried to sputter out a defense. The others continued talking to each other, although Tsukishima couldn't hear them over the sound of his heart dropping. Of course Kuroo was straight. He sighed and tried to engage in the conversation regardless, but he wasn't great at socializing even on a good day, much less today.

"We should probably start finding a place to settle down, the sun's almost finished setting," Yachi advised. Tsukishima trailed behind everyone as they searched for a spot, and Yamaguchi slowed down so that they were isolated from the others.

"I need some water," Tsukishima grumbled, veering off towards the nearest cooler.

"Because you're thirsty?" Yamaguchi asked innocently as he followed him. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him but didn't retort since their group was still in earshot.

Once they were by the cooler and more importantly, far away from the others, Yamaguchi poked him playfully as Tsukishima dug out a bottle.

"So, what did you think of Kuroo-san?"

Tsukishima shrugged. "He's straight."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in alarm. "Trust me, he's aggressively bi."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he drank his water but let Yamaguchi finish. "He said so in class. And besides, if you weren't so busy looking at the ground, you would've been able to tell by the way he was staring at Kageyama's ass."

Tsukishima spit out his drink, water dripping down his clothes and onto the ground.

"What? _Him?_ " he croaked weakly, trying to hide his envy. Yamaguchi snickered at him, causing Tsukishima to frown.

"I'm kidding about the Kageyama part, but now I know that you're interested," Yamaguchi answered impishly. Tsukishima covered his face with one hand and groaned.

"I hate you."

"He was definitely checking you out though. I might've mentioned that you were cute and gay once or twi-"

"You did _what?_ "

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi didn't sound apologetic at all.

"You're the worst. You're not allowed to talk to anyone about anything ever again, understand?"

Yamaguchi just chuckled, then suddenly fell silent as he turned to the side.

"I gotta go, Tsukki! Bye!" _What the-_

"Oh, hey, you're Tsukki, right?" a voice inquired, its owner sidling up to Tsukishima. _Holy shit._

Tsukishima gawked at Kuroo as he bent over to get a water bottle, those jeans clinging wonderfully to his long legs, the neck of his shirt dipping down to expose his defined collarbones, and-oh god, Tsukishima was doing it again, and this time Yamaguchi wasn't there to snap him out of it.

"My name's Tsukishima," he said to Kuroo's expectant gaze when he rose up, probably a few seconds too late for it to seem natural.

"O-oh, sorry, Yamaguchi always calls you Tsukki whenever he talks about you, and I didn't really catch your name back there..." Kuroo stammered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. _How could someone be so hot and so adorable at the same time?_ Tsukishima was going to lose it.

"It's fine."

Kuroo brightened and gestured for Tsukishima to follow him. "We should be getting back, it's getting dark enough to see the stars. Jupiter and Venus are aligned tonight! See, they're those two really bright ones, right there!" He pointed to the sky, and sure enough, Tsukishima saw the two relatively large specks of light next to each other, making all of the stars seem faint and insignificant.

"Jupiter and Venus aren't stars, though," Tsukishima quipped playfully with a small smile as they walked together, shoulders occasionally bumping, and his eyes flitted over to glance at Kuroo, who was already looking at Tsukishima intently.

"I know that, uhg, whatever." Kuroo replied, turning to break their eye contact. "Let's sit here," he directed, pointing to a secluded area of grass, their friends nowhere to be found. Tsukishima didn't want to question it though, choosing to instead take a seat next to Kuroo on the grass.

"So you seem to be into this star stuff," Tsukishima remarked. Kuroo shrugged.

"I'm pre-med, and I don't really know much more about astronomy than most people, but it's still interesting. I know a few constellations, I guess, and stars are actually really interesting when you think about it." Tsukishima lost him after pre-med, images of Kuroo in a pristine doctor's coat flashing through his mind and wow, he really needed to compose himself.

"The medical field is tough," Tsukishima finally replied, placing his water bottle down and leaning back on his hands. Kuroo offered a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, and it takes forever to become a doctor," he groaned.

They talked for hours, progressing from small talk to more comfortable conversation as the field became increasingly empty. Not that Tsukishima noticed-he was too caught up in Kuroo, learning his little quirks and taking in the individual aspects of his beauty rather than just the sum of his parts (although the sum wasn't bad at all). The way Kuroo would occasionally snort in between his peals of laughter, how his brow furrowed when he lost his train of thought, and his incessant attempts to fix his hair-god, Tsukishima didn't think that he had ever liked anyone so much after just one evening.

"You have to meet my cat, Tora. She's the most adorable thing ever," Kuroo gushed, beginning what Tsukishima would soon learn to be one of many stories Kuroo had about the tabby.

_The most adorable after you,_ he thought, reveling in Kuroo's animated gesticulations. Kuroo suddenly stopped speaking midway, his mouth agape and face turning crimson.

"Tsukki!" he gasped, burying his head into his hands. Tsukishima was about to ask what the hell was wrong when Kuroo exclaimed, "You can't just say things like that, oh my god, you're too cute..."

Tsukishima was then struck with the horrifying revelation that he had called Kuroo adorable out loud. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Please forget I said that," he begged. "That never happened."

"If you let me take you out on a real date next weekend, then I won't remind you about your little comment. Probably. Actually, no, I'm going to remember that forever," Kuroo smirked. Tsukishima groaned and curled up on himself, resting his head on his knees.

Kuroo's voice become soft. "Um, is that a no to the date, or...?" He hesitated before reaching out to take Tsukishima's hand, holding it delicately.

"You wanna be a doctor, don't you? Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"Uhhhh."

Tsukishima crossed his arms. "Of course I want to go on a date with you, you nerd."

Kuroo beamed and exhaled in relief, although Tsukishima couldn't imagine why he was worried; who wouldn't want to go on a date with him?

"What's your star sign?" Tsukishima asked, letting his and Kuroo's hands fall on top of one another in between them.

"Scorpio, my birthday's November 17th. You?"

"Libra, mine is on September 27th . We can't see either of our constellations this time of year," Tsukishima mused in disappointment.

"You seem to care more about stars than you try to let on," Kuroo noted. Tsukishima shrugged.

"Yamaguchi is always talking about this stuff," he replied.

"Mm, he talks about you too. He said I'd like you, and that you're a lot nicer that you'd like people to think." Kuroo paused, not continuing until Tsukishima met his gaze. "He wasn't wrong. About either of those."

"You're so embarrassing," Tsukishima muttered, averting his eyes again. "I like you too." Kuroo turned Tsukishima's face so that they were looking at each other, his eyes soft and genuine.

"I would hope so. Apparently I'm the most adorable thing ever," he leered, smugness etched all over his face, and any fondness that was previously there now disappeared.

"I take it back, you suck."

Kuroo laughed but didn't retort, opting instead to look back up the stars. Tsukishima followed suit, taking in the vast unknown of space. There were a lot of things he wasn't sure about, like whether or not he really did care about stars, and how Akaashi had a crush on _Bokuto_ of all people, but he wouldn't mind figuring it all out with Tetsurou.

He supposed that he to thank Yamaguchi later.

**Author's Note:**

> tora is the cat in my day 2 fic too so i guess this could be a prequel to that.  
> jupiter and venus were actually aligned for the past few days, it was really easy to see them :D


End file.
